


Fulfilling a Need

by Llama1412



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Face-Fucking, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Big Dick, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Geralt has been twitchy and restless lately. When Jaskier confronts him, he discovers that what Geralt needs is for Jaskier to take control and fuck his face. So he does.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 22
Kudos: 479





	Fulfilling a Need

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [beppi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beppi/pseuds/Beppi) on Discord. This was gonna be a quick short, but I really love face-fucking, okay? So this got long enough to be its own thing oops.

When Geralt first approached him about this, Jaskier was timid. It’s not that he didn’t want it – gods, how could he ever not want anything with Geralt? He was just a little bit worried about being safe.

Not to brag, but Jaskier was pretty generously endowed. And he’d fucked lovers’ faces before, but never for long – jaws got sore, throats got irritated, etc. It was fine – he enjoyed head very much, and was perfectly content with that.

But this was Geralt asking. And Jaskier would do anything for Geralt.

“Are you sure?” He’d asked. Jaskier hadn’t exactly expected to be propositioned tonight. Geralt had been more restless of late, more on edge, but Jaskier hadn’t decided what to do about it yet. He’d been thinking on it as he set up their camp in the woods while Geralt fetched them dinner. 

Dinner had been totally normal. Geralt had even loosened up a bit and joked with him. But then he’d grown quieter, withdrawn, _twitchy_ , and Jaskier had had enough.

“What the fuck is going on with you, Geralt?” He’d asked. “I’ve never seen you this restless. If you need to work off some energy, I’m sure you could go hunt some more. Is that what you need?”

Geralt had shaken his head. When Jaskier had pressed, he’d licked his lips and said, “that’s not what I need. I need –” Geralt had bitten his lip, gazing at Jaskier under his eyelashes. Geralt’s voice was deeper when he next spoke, sending shivers down Jaskier’s spine. “I need to not be in control.” Geralt admitted in a rasp.

It happened sometimes, he’d explained. Geralt would get restless, unable to settle with his usual means, and the only solution he’d found had been for someone to – “fuck your face?” Jaskier squeaked. “Are you sure?”

_“Yes,”_ Geralt growled. “If you’re not interested, I can head into town and find someone who is.”

Jaskier was moving before he realized it, tangling a hand in Geralt’s hair and twisting it. “Don’t you dare!” His other hand fell with the lightest pressure on Geralt’s shoulder, but he needn’t have worried – Geralt dropped to his knees easily, eagerly, tilting his head to increase the pull against his hair. “Ah, you like a little pain, is that it?”

Geralt’s response was a wordless glare, but his hands were busily freeing Jaskier’s cock, so he wasn’t too bothered by it. 

“Tap my thigh three times if you want me to stop, okay?” Jaskier tilted Geralt’s face up to meet his eyes. “Promise me.”

“I promise,” Geralt rasped, fingers circling the base of Jaskier’s rapidly hardening cock.

“Then get me hard, and I shall give you the fucking of your life, Witcher.” 

Geralt actually moaned aloud, falling onto Jaskier’s dick with fervor. He kissed up the shaft, circling his thumb around the head. Then he sank down until Jaskier’s cock was in his throat, mouth stretching wide around him.

Now it was Jaskier’s turn to moan. Geralt tugged on his balls, rolling them in his hands, and sucked at him, drool pooling in the corners of his mouth and leaking out where Jaskier’s cock forced Geralt’s lips too wide.

“Fuck,” Jaskier gasped. “Are you ready?”

Geralt moaned around him and sat back on his heels, opening his mouth for Jaskier to use. His hands moved to Jaskier’s arse, kneading his cheeks.

“Good boy,” Jaskier murmured and pulled Geralt forward by his hair until his cock smeared precum over Geralt’s bottom lip. Geralt’s tongue slipped out to lick at him. “You want to please me, don’t you, pet?”

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” Geralt’s lips moved against his cock as he spoke, pursing around his head on the last consonant.

“Don’t worry,” Jaskier stroked his hair softly before pulling sharply and shoving Geralt down until his chin bumped into Jaskier’s balls and his nose was buried in Jaskier’s pubic hair. “You can hardly disappoint when you’re just a hole to be fucked, can you?”

Geralt moaned, a shivering vibration around him, and Jaskier pulled back to thrust in again. He stared down at Geralt. The Witcher sat on his heels, lips stretched obscenely, precum and drool smeared around his mouth. His eyes were closed in bliss, and the lines that usually creased his forehead had smoothed. Geralt truly seemed to be entirely content exactly where he was.

Fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing Jaskier had ever seen. He pulled out and thrust faster into Geralt’s mouth, feeling the head bump into his throat with each thrust. Geralt tried to swallow around him each time, and when Jaskier started to feel close, he dragged Geralt down to the base of his cock, not pulling out again. Geralt swallowed furiously around him, making rough, needy sounds, and his hands scrabbled at Jaskier’s arse, pulling him _forward_ , as if scared he might pull away.

“You have nothing to fear, pet.” Jaskier gasped. “Now that I know what you need, I will never leave you empty again. Would you like that?”

The vibrations from Geralt’s moan sent him over the edge and Jaskier came down Geralt’s throat, grinding against his face. Geralt kept making noise all through it and when Jaskier finally pulled back, a line of spit and cum kept his cock linked to Geralt’s mouth. 

Jaskier knelt down and brushed Geralt’s hair back from his face, pressing kisses to his cheeks, his forehead. “You did so good, pet. You were so good for me. Do you want me to touch you now?”

Geralt tipped forward, letting his head thunk on Jaskier’s shoulder and nuzzling until his nose was buried in Jaskier’s neck. “No need,” he rasped, his voice absolutely wrecked. He guided Jaskier’s hands down to the sodden front of Geralt’s trousers and Jaskier realized.

“Fuck, you can come just from that? Just from having your face fucked good and proper?” Geralt tried to muffle his moan by biting at Jaskier’s neck, which only managed to draw a moan from Jaskier’s own lips. “Sweetheart, you are never going to go wanting again.” He promised.


End file.
